Forever and Always
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: If love is true, it's meant to last forever. Even if life has other plans. Mike/Eve oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's Melly! I know that it seriously has been forever since I've written something, but honestly with school and work I'm so tired all the time that I have NO time to write. But I have a little time right now, and have missed writing dearly. So, I figured I would write this and see how it turns out. Don't forget to review! I own nothing, Mikey and Eve both go to the WWE, and the song goes to Parachute! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever and Always**

* * *

Eve Torres sat in the living room of her tiny apartment, watching the phone that was only a few feet away from her. Then every few moments she would steal a glance out the window, the snow falling. Where was Mike? This wasn't like him to not show up. Mike always called her if he was going to be late. _Always_. Something was wrong. Eve could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

Mike was her fiancé of two months, and her best friend in the whole world. The two of them had been best friends for over a decade before finally becoming more than friends, and they dated for almost two and a half years before Mike had asked Eve to marry him. Everyone who knew Mike knew him as Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. But to Eve, he was just Mikey. Her Mikey.

With more and more time that began to pass, Eve only began to grow more and more worried about Mike still not being here or at least giving her a call to let her know that he was running late. She didn't want to worry, but she couldn't help herself. Her gut was telling her to worry, and her head was telling her not to worry about it. This was a hard place to be in.

**She's sitting at the table, the hours get later.**

**He was supposed to be here, she's sure he would have called.**

**She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway.**

**No one's said they've seen him.**

**Why, is something wrong?**

**She looks back to the window, suddenly the phone rings,**

**A voice says something's happened. That she should come right now.**

The ring of Eve's cellphone had brought her out of her thoughts, almost startling her. "Hello?" She said into the phone, looking out the window again as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Eve," a voice said on the other side of the line. "Something happened to Mike. You need to come to the hospital. Right now, hurry!" Zack Ryder pleaded on the other side of the line; his usual cheery voice was far from cheery. It sounded broken.

"Okay," was all Eve could manage to choke out before hanging up the phone and swallowing the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her gut feeling had been right. Mike wasn't okay.

She raced around her tiny apartment as she tried to find her purse and car keys. A few minutes later she found both items and was out the door.

As she locked the door and walked to her car, Eve's mind filled with her favorite memory of her and Mike of all time. The day Mike had asked her to marry him. Mike had asked her on Christmas Eve in the most loving, romantic way a man could ask a woman to marry him.

**Her mind goes to December, she thinks of when he asked her.**

**He bent down on his knees first, and he said:**

**I want you forever, forever and always.**

**Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly.**

**We'll grow old together.**

**Forever and always.**

_[Flashback]_

_It was Christmas Eve, and it was Eve's favorite time of year. She got to spend time with her family, friends, and loved ones. She got to take a break from traveling and just relax. _

_But this year was different. This year she and Mike were going away for Christmas. He had promised Eve that he was going to take Eve up to his parents' lake house for the weekend and holiday. He wanted some alone time with his best friend and girlfriend. It was rare that the two of them ever got to be alone. Not only that, but he had a special surprise for Eve tonight. _

_Eve gasped softly when she walked into the lake house. "Wow…" She said, breathless. It was clear that Mike had spent some time here before bringing her here. _

_There were beautiful candles placed throughout the whole entire house, giving off the scent of vanilla, which was Eve's favorite. There was a large Christmas tree that was all lit up with amazing decorations in the living room, and dinner was placed on the table. "Mikey," she said after a few moments of taking everything in. "What is all of this?"_

"_This is me showing you how much I love you," he whispered in a soft tone as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "This is me spending the weekend with the woman whom I want to spend the rest of my life with."_

_Eve blinked away her tears. Mike was such a sweet guy, and she was more than lucky to have a guy like him. She thanked God for him every day. To her, he was absolutely perfect. "Thank you for all of this," she said, turning around to face him. "It's beautiful."_

"_Anything for my girl," he smiled before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Hungry?" He asked, holding out his hand for her to take. "I made your favorite meal."_

* * *

_After a peaceful dinner, Mike took Eve into the living room and turned on the fireplace. Eve had already changed into pajamas for the night, and Mike was in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. _

_Eve watched Mike light the fireplace, her eyes full of love as she watched him. She was so thankful for him._

_Mike turned around to find Eve watching him. He gave her a warm smile as he sat down behind her before wrapping his arms around her, and placing a soft kiss on her temple. "What are you thinking about?" He asked._

"_You," she said without hesitation. "You and how lucky I am to have you." _

"_Hm," he said softy, his fingers running through her hair. "Is it weird that I was thinking about the same thing?"_

_Eve smiled warmly as she tilted her head back and her lips met his. "No, of course not," she whispered._

_Mike continued to run his fingers through her curly hair, quiet for a few moments before her finally spoke again. "Babe, can I ask you something?" _

_Eve looked at him slightly confused before answering him. "Mikey, you can ask me anything. You know that." She gave him a warm reassuring smile before kissing his cheek._

_Nodding, Mike waited a few minutes before standing to his feet. Eve was going to speak, but had quickly froze up when she saw Mike dropping down to one knee. _

"_Eve Marie Torres, I love you. I've loved you since I was fifteen, but we were only friends then. Now were more than friends, and you're the most amazing girlfriend any guy could ever ask for. But I'm lucky enough to call you mine. The only thing I need now is to be able to call you mine forever. Eve, will you make the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?" Mike looked into her eyes as he proposed to her, never taking his eyes away from hers. He could see the tears behind them. _

"_Yes, Mikey." Eve whispered softly, no hesitation in her voice. But there was no reason to hesitate. She loved Mike, and she knew that there was nothing more she wanted other than to spend the rest of her life with Mike. "Yes Mikey," she said again. "I'll marry you." _

_[End of flashback] _

Eve tried to keep those happy thoughts in her mind as she pulled into the entrance of the hospital. Her heart pounding out of her chest, she just wanted her Mikey to be all right.

She walked to the front desk, asking which room Mikey was in. One of nurses had taken Eve to his room, explaining what happened to Mikey, and why he was here.

**She pulls up to the entrance, she walks right to the front desk.**

**They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending.**

**They talk about what happened, but she can barely hear them.**

Mike had been in a car crash. It was pretty bad, they told her. They said that it was one of those crashes where it was more than likely that Mike wasn't going to make it.

Eve couldn't stand the thought of Mike not being here with her for the rest of her life. She felt her heart break into a million tiny pieces when she was told that Mike was barely hanging onto life, and that the crash had happened because he was hit by a drunk driver. To make matters worse, the drunk driver had walked away without a scratch on his body.

**She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room.**

**She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight.**

**They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life.**

**The house on the hillside, where they would stay.**

Eve blinked away the tears that burned her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not here, not now. Not in front of Mike when he was barely hanging onto life as it was.

She wasted no time sitting down beside him at his bedside, taking his hand into her own, holding it almost too tight. "Don't worry, baby. I'm here," she said softly. "I'm here, and you're going to get better." Her voice cracked because she knew that she was lying to herself, and to Mike. He looked like hell, and he was barely hanging onto life. They both knew he wasn't going to make it.

"You're going to get out here, and we're going to get married." She smiled a weak smile. "We're going to get married and have children. Beautiful children, I just know we will." She said, trying so hard to reassure herself. "We'll have a boy who will look just like you and we'll name him David. David Michael Mizanin. Then we'll gave a baby girl and name her Sophia. Sophia Alexis Mizanin."

Mike smiled back at her, bringing his hand up to her cheek. Eve could tell that it took a lot of energy for Mike to bring his hand up to her cheek. She looked into his eyes trying not to cry as she brought her hand up to his hand that was on her cheek, and gently wrapped her hand around his wrist. "They'll be beautiful just like their mother is," Mike said after a few moments as he looked back into her eyes. His voice was extremely raspy.

"Our children will be perfect, and I'll buy us the most amazing house I can find," he whispered softly. "I'll give our children plenty of space to run around, and you and I will be together forever and always. For the rest of our lives, I promise. You and I will grow old in that house."

**Stay there forever, forever and always.**

**Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly.**

**We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether rich or for poor or for better.**

**We'll still love each other, forever and always.**

"Baby…wait here. I'll be right back." She smiled as she kissed his knuckles and went and got a few nurses. She knew that Mike was going to die, and Mike more than likely knew that he was going to die himself. But, she wanted to marry him before that happened.

She found a young couple next door, and explained what was happening. She explained her love story, and what Mike was going through. She asked if she could use their wedding rings. The young couple smiled and said, "you can have them, but we have one condition. We want to see you and this young man get married."

Eve smiled back and said, "I was going to ask you to be our witnesses."

**Then she gets an idea, and calls in the nurses.**

**Brings up the chaplain, and he says a couple verses.**

**She borrows some rings from the couple next door.**

**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor.**

**She looks into his eyes, and she says:**

Once everyone in the room was ready, Eve sat down at his bedside once again. She took his hand into hers, the rings still in her pocket. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "Mikey, I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I remember thinking you were cute as far back at kindergarten." She smiled warmly. "This wasn't how I pictured marrying you, Mikey. But this is perfect enough. As long as I get to marry you, that's all that matters."

Mike smiled back and said, "that's all that matters."

**I want you forever, forever and always.**

**Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly.**

**We'll grow old together, and always remember:**

**Whether happy, or sad, or whatever.**

**We'll still love each other, forever and always.**

**Forever and always, forever and always.**

Eve smiled as she leaned forward, kissing him softly. She could feel Mike kissing her back, and even though it was a weak kiss, she could feel the love behind it. She took the rings out of her pocket.

The young couple she had gotten them from was at the foot of Mike's bed, smiling down warmly at Mike and Eve as tears of joy ran down their cheeks. They were more than happy to give up their rings for a cause like this, and would do it again if they were asked.

Everyone in the room was crying. Including Mike and Eve, but they were tears of mixed emotions.

Eve slowly slid his ring onto her finger and held out her hand as she watched Mike slide her ring onto her finger.

**She finishes the vows, but the beeps are getting too slow.**

**His voice is almost too low.**

**As he says, I love you forever, forever and always.**

**Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always.**

With each passing moment that went on, Mike's heartbeat began to get slower and slower. Both he and Eve knew what that meant. But they were married now, and that's what mattered most to the both of them.

Everyone had left the room, leaving Mike and Eve alone. He looked right at her. "I'm always going to love you, Eve Marie Torres-Mizanin." He said, his voice weakening. "I'm going to love you forever and always."

Those were the last words Mike Mizanin had ever said to his wife. But that was okay with Eve. Even though she missed Mike more than words could ever explain, he was at peace now, and they had gotten married.

Not only that, but a few weeks after Mike had passed, Eve found out she was pregnant, with twins. Their names were David Michael Mizanin, and Sophia Alexis Mizanin. The day were born she looked into their eyes and said, "your father isn't here, but he loves you, and he'll love you forever and always."

* * *

**A/N: This turned out to be much longer than I expected, but I still hope it was okay. :) Reviews would be greatly and deeply appreciated! – Melly. **


End file.
